A Chichi x 18 oneshot
by MistyxKisame
Summary: A special request for hadomaster. Chichi is feeling a bit frustrated after Goku leaves her for his brother (this story is kind of a mini story for my main story series aka Alternate DBZ). What happens when android 18 steps into her life?


Summary: Chichi is feeling a bit frustrated after Goku leaves her for his brother (this story is kind of a mini story for my main story series aka Alternate DBZ). What happens when android 18 steps into her life?

WARNING: Yuri lemon up ahead!

It was quiet in the Son household. The only activity the house was the first wife of the great Super Saiyan Warrior Goku, Chichi, sitting on a chair in the kitchen reading a magazine in the sunlight that shined through the window behind her. The sink was empty as she washed all the dishes, the floors and counters were so clean, you could eat off it.

Things had never been the same since Goku had married Raditz and had those kids. She didn't mind living in the same house as them, it was only the fact that Goku never touched her or even tried to fulfill her needs anymore. It seemed like forever since she felt happy when he touched her the way he did. Right now he was off training with Krillin and the others. He was pretty much in a good mood after he trained so maybe today would be her lucky day, but by things being the way they are, maybe not.

As her depression sank in she heard a knock at the door. Finally, somebody. As she walked to the door thoughts ran through her head to who that could it be. It couldn't be her karate bum husband. If it was him she would have made dinner for him. She calmly opened the door to see a familiar face.

"18?" Chichi was surprised to see android 18. As a matter of fact, she hadn't even expected her to **_EVER_** show up at her door. Even though the fight between the androids were over and things were at peace now, Chichi had to admit that she was still afraid of them. Those things nearly killed her family and she wasn't really sure why Goku even associated with them.

"You're Chichi right?"

"Yeah…"

"For some dumb reason your husband wanted me to stay here with you so you wouldn't get lonely."

"Goku said that?" this threw her off for a minute. He didn't want her to be lonely? How sweet! Maybe he **_did _**care!

"Goku?" 18 burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Chichi asked confused.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to mislead you like that. **_Raditz_** sent me not Goku." 18 stopped laughing. "Goku suggested that I blast you and burn the house, you know, to make it look like an accident. That guy really seems to hate you."

"He shouldn't…I'm his wife."

"Oh." 18 said surprised. "I thought Raditz was your husband. He's a nice guy."

"I wish he **_was_** my husband." Chichi sighed. It was true. Raditz was a bit nicer to her than Goku and helped around the house more than he did.

"So are you going to let me in or am I going to stand out here all day?"

"Huh? Oh yes, come in." Chichi stepped aside to let the android in.

"Wow your house looks great!" 18 sniffed the air. "Is that vanilla I smell?"

"Yeah. I just finished cleaning and lighted a few candles."

"Look at this floor! It's so shiny I can see myself!"

"I had a lot of time. Would you like some tea?"

"Sure."

The two ladies sat down at the kitchen table. Chichi poured two cups of tea and sat each cup on either side of the table. Chichi sat down and took a sip from her cup.

"So how's Krillin and Marron?"

"They're doing great. Marron's at Roshi's playing with Turtle and well you know where Krillin is."

"Um…you seemed troubled."

"Can you keep a secret?" blushed 18.

"What?"

"I think that Vegeta might want Krillin…" Chichi spat out her tea out of shock. "I know it sounds silly, but Vegeta flirts with him when he thinks I'm not looking…"

"Vegeta? Flirt?" Chichi couldn't believe it. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure! Does it look like I'm lying?"

"No, not really."

"Enough about me. What about you?"

"Not all that good. All everybody except for me does is train, train, train! It's like that's all those boys care about is their strength, not one bit about me. The only time I ever get to see them is when I cook them dinner, but then they gobble every bit of it down like a school of hungry wolves! Then after that they run back up to that mountain and go back to training."

"What about Kai and Pan?"

"They don't train as much as the boys do. They're sleeping over at some friends' house."

"I can see what you're talking about. Krillin trains a lot too, not that I mind or anything. The only thing that bothers me is when we're getting intimate and Master Roshi is hiding somewhere. That perv needs to find some new hiding spaces."

"Well, at least Krillin **_tries _**to have sex with you. I'm sexually starved...the only time Goku ever attempted to make love to me was when we were first married. He barely did that right, I swear, the man thought my vagina was a place I can put food in like a mouth. He doesn't even know how to keep his own strength in check; he knocked me out of the bed quite a few times. My body was sore for a month afterward. I know he means well, but he just doesn't learn much." Chichi frowned. "I love him, but I swear he loves his brother more."

"I can see why…no offence Chichi."

"None taken 18. I'd leave him if it weren't for my son."

"It's funny how you're talking about leaving your husband and I'm thinking about losing mine." 18 sighed. "If I ever lost Krillin to that jerk Vegeta, I don't know what I would do!"

"You know, I don't see why any man would leave you. You're a great wife, and you're very beautiful too. Any man would probably die just to be with you. Krillin's a nice guy. He wouldn't leave you for anything in the world." Chichi said looking into 18's crystal blue eyes.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me." 18 said actually smiling. "You know, I brought a new outfit today. I was thinking of showing it to Krillin when he comes from training with Goku and I'd like your opinion on it."

'Wow she has a great smile!' thought Chichi. "Sure I'd like to see it."

"Is tonight okay? I'm going to go dinner ready for Marron. Lord knows Roshi was watching that crap called porn instead of starting dinner like I asked him to do. Later." 18 got up and headed outside and took off into the night sky.

After an hour and thirty minutes after 18's visit, Chichi had cooked dinner enough to feed an army for a month. She had put her heart and soul into it and was satisfied with her meal preparations. Chichi thought back to the short skirt she had bought not too long ago. Maybe, if she played her cards right, she could convince Goku to spend a little quality time with her. She quickly ran upstairs and slipped it on. About 35 minutes later, she opened up the window and looked outside. Where could he be? Goku was **_never_** late for dinner. What could be taking so long? Just as she was about to go searching for him, somehow she was lying flat on the floor.

"Goku get your fat butt off of me!" Chichi yelled.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have been in the way!" Goku helped her up.

"Next time use the door like a normal husband!" She looked around. "Where are the kids and Raditz?"

"Not here right now. They're at the mountain."

"Why?"

"Something about you wanting private time with me."

"Then why is Gohan here?"

"Dad told me he couldn't be in the same room with you alone and plus I don't want you to die."

"…" Chichi glared at Goku for a second and then put on a forced smile. "Well eat up…and Goku…I need to see you after dinner…"

"About what?" Goku asked with an already full mouth.

Chichi walked over and whispered in his ear. "I've got something to show you in the bedroom tonight. Do you think you can skip training and spend it with me?"

"Is it what I think it is?"

"Probably…" Chichi said seductively.

"AW YEAH! MORE FOOD!"

"What?! Is food the only thing you can think about!?" she shouted right in his ear. "I was talking about something else you idiot! Do you care about your stomach more than me?"

"What are you talking about mom?" asked Gohan.

"Yeah! What's the big idea, Breasts? You were yelling right in my fuckin' ear!"

"You know what, Goku, never mind! Just eat your dinner," Chichi growled.

Goku turned back to his food and continued to stuff food into his mouth. Chichi walked into the living room of the house and sat down on a chair, still upset over her food-obsessed husband. The sounds of them chewing and gnawing at the food can be heard all the way in the other room. Finally they finished eating. Goku stood up stretching his arms and back up.

"Oh god I'm half full!" Goku wiped off his mouth.

"But dad, you just ate."

"I hadn't had desert yet…" Goku put on a creepy rape face. "…if you know what I mean…"

"Ok…" Gohan then caught on to what his father was talking about. "EW GROSS!"

Goku placed his hand on Gohan's head, and with a flash and a high pitched woosh the two Super Saiyans vanished out of the house via Goku's instant transmission skill. Chichi walked into the kitchen to survey the damage that her husband and son may have left behind.

All the plates, bowls, and cups were left behind, with every trace of food totally picked off. Even the bones of the meat they ate were completely picked clean. The flatware was so clean that the only thing Chichi had to do was throw away the bones and put the dishes away.

"Grrrr... GOD DAMN MEN!" Chichi shouted in a voice loud enough that Goku could have possibly heard it all the way from the mountain, though I'm pretty sure he couldn't care less what Chichi said.

Chichi started fuming and sat back down on the chair in the living room. Groaning in anger, nothing could ever make her forget about her husband, who put her off just to train. She was emotionally and sexually frustrated. Her mind was running at a million miles an hour, but one person stuck in her mind when she thought of her. She immediately thought of 18. The words she said on how 18's looks made her something every man would want, and she was imagining what 18 looked like naked. It somehow put Chichi's mind at ease.

"Wait a minute! What am I thinking? I don't like 18 that way! Yes, she is beautiful and gorgeous as hell, but she is married! But then again, Goku had married his own brother and had children by him and besides, Goku really couldn't care less what I do." frustrated Chichi sighed, went upstairs and fell asleep.

About two hours later, the beautiful blonde android had shown up. Chichi welcomed the other woman in and poured themselves some sake, something Chichi rarely drank except for on special occasions.

"Sorry I'm late." said 18 sighing. "I tried to take a shower after getting Marron to bed, but you know how Roshi is. Krillin is off with Goku for tonight, so Master Roshi will be snooping around the bedroom tonight."

"You could take a shower and spend the night here." Chichi said sipping some of her sake.

"I don't want to be too much trouble…"

"Oh no, it's okay. Besides, I could use the company."

"I guess so. Ok. I'll go take my shower now and come back and show you the dress afterwards."

"Here, I'll show you the bathroom."

After showing 18 the bathroom, Chichi snuck a peek at 18's butt.

'She has a nice figure for a robot…' Chichi frowned, shaking all of the naughty thoughts away.

Deciding to keep herself busy, Chichi decided to fold the laundry. Afterwards when she was making her way to the back room, she saw that the bathroom door was cracked a bit.

'I really shouldn't…' she bit her lip. '…but then again, I've never been able to resist temptation…"

For a split second, 18 had stood before her, dripping with water, steam rising in wisps from her naked form as she stepped from the shower. Chichi's eyes had nearly popped out of their sockets. The mere thought of 18's creamy, incredibly soft, flawless skin, her silky blonde hair, her slim waist, the gentle swell of her hips, those grey eyes, deep and captivating...

Most importantly of all were her magnificent breasts. 18 gave a whole new meaning to the term 'busty blonde'. Chichi had gawked at them as a man dying of thirst in the desert might gawk at a fountain of cool, clear spring water. They were quite simply enormous. The Android made no effort to cover herself, simply standing there as Chichi stared at her hungrily. It may even have been the case that 18 actually thrust her chest forward and parted her legs slightly, to allow Chichi to get a better look at her splendid womanhood.

Suddenly 18 turned around. "Chichi, you don't have any towels in here. Can you get me one?"

"Huh? Oh…yeah, sure. Here." Chichi gave 18 her towel and closed the door.

There was no way that 18 could have mistaken the look of burning lust in her eyes or the pink flush of arousal upon her cheeks, could she? Chichi was certain that the other woman had been teasing her, allowing her to gaze upon the luscious petals of her hairless snatch, knowing that the raven-haired beauty wanted nothing more than to bury her face in its warm moistness and lap away, the scent of arousal growing as she lashed away with her tongue, the warm, sweet love juice trickling down her throat.

Lying in bed, she felt a renewed tingling sensation in her crotch as she imagined 18 ejaculating a torrent of hot cum from her tight little pussy - all over her face and tits, her eager mouth wide to catch as much as possible. It seemed natural to her that the Android would have the same ability that she had, but better...

"Thanks for the shower Chichi. I feel fresher now." 18 pulled a skimpy black dress out of her bag. Chichi blushed at the thoughts of what 18 would look like in her dress.

"Go ahead! Put it on." Chichi smiled encouragingly.

"Do you mind if I change in here?"

"Not at all!" Chichi's panties grew wet at the thought of the blonde undressing in front of her.

As 18 slid off her clothes, Chichi noticed 18's lovely body as the android slipped the black dress on, which miraculously fit. It almost exposed 18s butt and panties while it was on as Chichi was still able to see them with her back turned to her. She then turned around, Chichi blushed harder as this dress was very cleavage revealing as the dress barely covered her nipples.

"So…what do you think?" 18 asked blushing.

"You look amazing!" said Chichi in awe. "I can't see why any man wouldn't want you! You look gorgeous!"

"Thanks!" the blonde android smiled and sat down on the bed with Chichi. "Have you still been having trouble with Goku?"

"Yeah!" Chichi sighed deeply. "Goku and Gohan just came in and ate. When I was hinting at sex tonight, he thought I had been talking about food the whole time! Unbelievable, right? That man is just…UGH!"

"Sorry about that Chichi…" said 18.

"You know…I think I'm done with men for a while…" said Chichi sighing.

"Really?" 18 looked surprised. "I didn't know you liked women too…"

""Yeah…" Chichi blushed slightly. "You know Bulma, right?"

"Yes. What about her?"

"Well, once we were taking a shower together and her body was glistening in the water from the shower. She was lathering her body. I couldn't stop staring at her breasts, her ass, her pussy. I loved it.. I just wanted to kiss her all over her body."

"I know how you feel." 18 said putting her hand on Chichi's lap. "I saw how excited you were looking at me when I was changing into my dress."

"H-how?"

""I saw that your panties were wet," 18 whispered in Chichi's ear.

18 then decided to lick the rim of Chichi's ear. The android then kissed Chichi's cheek. Chichi stood there staring into space as the blonde housewife kissed her. Chichi then turned around and returned the kiss to 18. The two women kissed for a few seconds in a moment that seemed like hours. Neither one was too shy about it either, as thoughts of both Goku and Krillin were like things of the past, as the only ones for them were of each other. Chichi wasn't shy about sliding her tongue deep into 18's mouth, the strong taste of sake was tasted in their mouths.

As they kissed, 18 caressed Chichi's back with her fingertips while the raven-haired woman slightly moaned. She really enjoyed the androids kiss and soft touch of her hand. 18 proceeded to brush her hand on Chichi's right thigh, gently sliding her hand up her leg while her other had padded Chichi's hip.

When Chichi broke the kiss for a moment started to lick and kiss the side of 18's neck, the blonde woman couldn't help but close her eyes and exhale with passion. Chichi gently licked the blue-eyed beauty's ear, which caused her to slightly moan in ecstasy.

"Oh, 18, please don't stop! You're making me so wet!" moaned Chichi.

"Really? Let me feel…" 18 smirked as one of her hands was feeling up Chichi's left breast and the other slid inside of Chichi's short skirt. Her panties felt wet to the touch. Chichi laid back and slid her skirt down to her knees. 18 then rubbed her thumb against the crotch part of Chichi's wet pink panties, making them wetter. Chichi slipped her top off over her head exposing her perky breasts held up with a light pink bra.

"You're wearing the same color panties I have on, my dear." 18 smiled and then kissed Chichi's stomach. 18 then slid Chichi's panties down to her knees with her teeth in a seductive manner.

18 then licked Chichi's perky breasts at the nipple. Chichi moaned with pleasure at the feeling of Chichi's tongue tasting her breast. She then brought her face lower, licking her stomach, and all the way down to the raven's exposed wet snatch.

18 decided to have a taste and see what it was really like. 18 slowly lowered her head down close to the girl's genitals, savoring the dense, musky smell of her juices. Her rich, black pubes glimmered brightly with her pre-cum, and her fully erect clit proudly stood up, being evidence of how much she really wanted this. Not being able to control herself any longer, 18 pressed her face between the other woman's legs and kissed her puffy lips, causing her to yelp in shock as she bolted upright. She flicked her tongue against Chichi's clit. The flicks of Chichi's tongue were a rapid fire ecstasy that made her give out a high pitched moan with each taste. It continued for roughly six minutes until Chichi let out a large wet orgasm and squirted girlcum on the android's face. The blonde then licked some of the sweet nectar from her face.

"Hm…" 18 grinned, licking her lips. "You taste delicious Chichi…"

Rubbing her finger around the rim of Chichi's pussy, she scooped up a finger's worth of cum, holding it out to her. Chichi took hold of 18's hand and began to suck her fingers, enjoying the taste of her own cum and of her lover's delicate skin. Not wasting any time, Chichi removed her mouth from her fingers and made her way upwards, kissing up her arm and shoulder until she was back up to her neck. 18 closed her eyes and sighed, smiling wickedly as Chichi passionately suckled her neck and shoulder blade.

After removing 18's bothersome clothing, Chichi reached out and squeezed both of the girl's breasts while the latter lay back on the bed, watching her. Chichi started to slowly suck softly at one of 18's nipples and used one of her hands to tweak the other one, while the blonde moaned loudly.

"Chichi…touch me more…" the blonde pleaded.

"Anything for you 18." Chichi said as she slid two fingers inside of the taller woman's vagina. 18's eyes shut tight. The girl was feeling as if she were on cloud nine as Chichi's fingers were thrusting inside and out of her body. "Chichi, you are amazing..."

"Thanks." She had made her way down to her stomach, her head directly between 18's legs. She looked up at the android as her tongue darted inside of her pussy, flicking at her clit.

18 moaned, gripping Chichi's head and pushing it closer. Chichi's breathing became heavy as her tongue moved even faster, lapping at the android's pink walls as quickly as she could. "Chichi, my orgasm is coming..."

The raven-haired woman's movement stayed fast, her tongue darting in deeper every second. 18's muscles tightened around her tongue.

Miyuki gasped as her body tensing up as she felt climax, a rather impressive amount of cum leaking from her onto Chichi's tongue. Chichi lapped it all up, swallowing it happily as she looked up at her.

"How was that?"

"Amazing…" 18 said as soon as she caught her breath. "Chichi…I…"

She was cut off by Chichi pulling her into a deep kiss, the girls' tongues entwining as they held each other close. The blonde slid a hand up Chichi's stomach, squeezing her right breast with a firm grip. 18 felt both nipples harden as their kiss continued. Soon after this embrace ended, the girls held their bodies together, their lower bodies grinding together, screams of passion emitting from them both.

"Chichi! This feels so good!" 18 yelled. Chichi leaned in to kiss 18 deeply, pressing their bodies together tighter, creating large amounts of sweat that mixed with the warm wetness of their pussies, that created an intoxicating aroma both of them loved.

"I'm close!" Chichi replied, her voice just as loud. "I'm gonna cum, 18! I'm gonna cum everywhere!"

"So am I! Come with me, Chichi!"

After a few seconds they both hit a massive orgasm, ones that were so intense that neither of them had with neither Goku nor Krillin. Both lovers then collapsed on opposite sides of the bed, panting like they had just ran a marathon. Chichi crawled over to 18 and held her tightly.

"That was amazing. I never experienced sex like that with any man before." said 18 catching her breath and then closing her eyes. "I…I love you."

Chichi wrapped her arms around Bulma and kissed her. "I love you too, 18. I never felt anything that amazing with Goku in all my years of being married to him."

A few minutes later, 18 opened her eyes. "It's getting late. I'd better go now. Master Roshi isn't going to feed Marron anything that's good for her. Last time I left Marron alone with Roshi, she got into Roshi's special wine cabinet with him watching her…"

"Yeah…I understand." Chichi smiled at 18. "This was…fun."

"Yes it was." the blonde android smiled back. "Maybe would could do this another time."

Chichi smiled and proceeded to make out with her new lover, knowing that best night of intimacy of her life was with a woman, and they both loved it.

And that is the end of that. Thank you for reading my very first DBZ yuri fanfic on this site. It took me a **_long _**and so I hope you guys liked it! Most likely not gonna do a sequel, so just read, review, and request! (Except no Trunks x Pan.)


End file.
